1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to a memory card connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical cards are widely used in electrical devices for storing information. Generally, card connectors are used for interconnecting the electrical cards with the electrical devices. A related conventional card connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,137 B1. The conventional card connector includes an insulative housing and a shield. The shield comprises upper and lower cover plates shielding the insulative housing. The cover plates each perpendicularly form a pair of locking tabs on two ends thereof. The housing defines a plurality of receiving slits for receiving the locking tabs, thereby retaining the cover plates thereon. However, due to the cover plates interlock with housing only through engagement of the locking barbs and the receiving slits, therefore, the cover plates may break away from the housing under extrusion. In addition, locking tabs are very tiny and are easily fractured during inserting into the slits, thereby decreasing locking function of the whole cover plates.
Hence, an improved electrical connector incorporating electrical connectors of different types and providing good signal transmitting quality is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.